Devices for performing group control of double-deck elevators are disclosed in Patent documents 1 through 4 listed below.
The device disclosed in each of Patent documents 1 and 2 allows a speaker or a display to provide predetermined guidance such that a passenger does not get in a wrong car that is an upper car or a lower car. In the device disclosed in each of Patent documents 3 and 4, a new hall call is assigned in consideration of a hall call that has been already registered.